The Return
by jrockonhigh
Summary: Now that The Varden have captured Murtagh, they enlist their only riders and one of their soldiers to take him to the King and get back what is theis. But someone gets in their way.
1. Chapter 1

The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 1: The Real Risks

Eragon had approached her shelter as quickly and elegantly as any other elf, but with rugged steps. Arianna stepped out knowing that he wanted a word and she wanted out anyway.

"I know this is a major undertaking for you." He said. "You know what happened between him and me?"

Arianna nodded. "I don't like this at all. Murtagh wouldn't give up so easily."

"You're right, you've calculated the _real _risks, haven't you?" He asked.

"I have and when we get to Uru'baen, we are in real danger. Especially if one of the forsworn is alive." Arianna said. "And that's not possible. We cannot travel apart unless we need to refresh our supplies."

"Then one of us can stay with him." He replied.

"You or I will have to, he can manipulate my brother easily." Arianna said. "No, when we're close to Uru'Baen, we cannot stop."

"Arianna, you don't worry about that, I will."Eragon said. "You can worry about him right now."

She nodded and went back to the shelter of her dragon's wings, noting that Eragon had been more likely to worry about other things besides Murtagh but she couldn't blame him_. If I wasn't being so calm, I'd kill him myself_, Arianna thought to herself_, but I couldn't take his life because he took something from me_. She sighed and went back in and sat there with an almost exhausted look in her eyes_. It seems like I haven't even been sleeping_. Arianna wouldn't close her eyes not even for a moment because that would give him a chance to escape back and get Thorn, then depart to Galbitorix and warn him of their coming. Nolan came in, taking over.

"I'll take it from here." He said. "We're heading out early tomorrow, so get some rest."

Arianna nodded again this time letting the dark take over and quiet her mind. When she woke some hours later, the sun was rising slowly and Eragon was up. Arianna shook their captive awake and got him on Codas again, who didn't complain. She smiled and nodded her appreciation. They took off this time staying as close as possible to Eragon, trying to be sure that no one attack but it relieved them that there were no soldiers. It was warming up rather quickly and walking was no longer an option until they got halfway to Uru'Baen, when they were in more tolerable conditions. It was critical for their plan to work.

They still were scant on details of their plan and Galbitorix's, that concerned the three of them. They couldn't calculate his next move, but he could calculate theirs.

* * *

In Uru'Baen, Galbitorix watched over his rider's captors as a woman came in looking strong and almost passionate at the same time. Her dark hair hung in front of her almost pale face and she moved as though she were an elf.

"Where are they?" He asked her.

"In the Haderac desert, sir. I-I can't exactly figure out where they are." She replied.

"Then you and your fleet go after them. After all, you've wanted to see what a real dragon rider fights like." He said, letting her go.

"It will be my honor." She replied, now with a great amount of vigor.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is a good chapter but I think I'm coming down with a cold so I really can't tell. R&R!


	2. First Warning

The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 2: First Warning

Arianna and Eragon noticed something different about Nolan this morning, he wasn't being himself. Even Murtagh had noticed and had said something, which neither rider wanted to. The elder rider seemed to be able to read his mind and panicked. Murtagh looked up at them again.

"Someone's coming. And they're a lot stronger than they look." He said, looking around.

"Then we have to fight don't we?" Eragon replied.

"Not this time, Eragon. If he's right, we won't be able to win." Arianna said.

Someone's shadow walked out of the rising sun now, wearing black from head to toe. It was woman who looked up at them and made a simple gesture, making Nolan take a lunge at both of them. Neither had the choice but to fight, Arianna moved to the side quickly narrowly dodging the attack. Codas had picked up their captive and put him on his back. Eragon had started throwing fire at the woman, oblivious to the fact that their third member would be taking the damage. The spell she had cast was powerful.

"Eragon, don't. You're burning him instead of her." Arianna said. "I'll go up against her, and that should break it."

Arianna didn't rush, she had learned not to do that from the last two battles. She strode up to the woman, who she figured was a sorceress judging from the intensity of the spell. Taking out her blade, she took a step at a time waiting to strike. But the woman had seen her coming and sent an unnatural gust of wind at her, sending her back. This time she ran straight at her and got her in the side but a cost of herself and brother. She hissed for a moment as she pulled the blade out.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"No one that you know, silver palm." The woman said. "But I am a seithr, a witch as you would call it."

"Then I suggest you break the spell." She replied. "And tell this to Galbitorix, when we get to Uru'baen, he will die this time at The Varden's hand."

She took off the spell and Arianna rushed back to where her brother was. She had already taken care of herself but her brother was burnt and bleeding, he needed her attention right now. Arianna dragged him under Codas's wings as a storm brewed with Eragon joining them. As she started, the tension seemed to rise as Eragon looked at anyone other than Murtagh. She understood then that something happened between them, and that they were connected somehow. Brothers? No, neither of looked alike. Half? That made more sense. But her energy needed to be focused elsewhere, she put out her marked palm and muttered 'Weise heil" under her breath. The wounds slowly healed but the fact that he was unconscious made her worry.

"We have to keep going." Arianna said, stopping herself from falling. "I think I've gotten him in a stable condition enough to travel."

"How are you going to keep on a dragon? You can't support his weight alone." Eragon replied. "Codas can't even support three people."

"Murtagh's riding on Thorn again. But just to let you know, I did place a little enchanment on that pendant you're wearing." Arianna said, looking at him. "You follow where we follow, no breaking off."

He nodded begrudgingly and saw Thorn coming. He got before either of them and watched them get on quickly. They all flew quickly staying in a near-perfect formation and he took an interest in the youngest rider who hadn't take much interest in what was occuring. She also looked bothered, as maybe, her scar burned her. Or she had been reckless with magic and just exhausted herself. The king's men had been posted in the town where they were supposed to stop for supplies and Murtagh had counted on stopping there. But the others had decided against it and found a secluded part in a valley.

They still had a long journey ahead.

* * *

A/N: How bad was this chapter? The slow updating was my fault, I had finals.

Next chapter is what's going on in The Varden.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 3: The Strength Needed

Angela came into Nasauda's office with urgency carrying a bowl of water. Arianna had contacted her, scrying her saying that she needed to speak to Nasauda and it was urgent. The dark skinned woman looked up then at the bowl. She noticed that Arianna looked exhausted and defeated, Codas's shadow in the background. He growled a little.

"I'm sorry, he's just as tired as I am." Arianna said. "Anyway, this isn't going like we planned."

"How?" She asked the girl simply.

"We, uh, ran into a woman who worked for Galbitorix. One of us is critically injured." Arianna said. "But he will pull through."

"Who was it?" She asked. "How severe were the wounds?"

"It was Nolan, and it was bad enough where I had to use magic. I nearly passed out. But we were all injured to an extent." Arianna replied, exhaustion in her voice. "I wanted to ask if we can have an army of men, if there's no shortage."

"I will send you your fleet then. They will be there when you get to Uru'baen if all goes well." She said, "In the meantime, keep Murtagh out of harm."

"I can try but the king _knows _we're coming. Something tells me there will be more of them." Arianna replied. "I will contact you again when we get to the next town. Which I'm guessing will be at the end of the week."

She nodded and the water went back to normal and Arianna got up. She knew what she had to do and she didn't like it more than the rest of the group but she had to know who was after them. She went to Thorn, who growled at her and she reassured him no harm would come to him or Murtagh. _I'm fraternizing with the enemy, _she thought to herself, _I'm breaking the rules of war. _

"Who attacked us?" Arianna asked, firmly.

"I don't know but it had to be one of Galbitorix's healers." Murtagh replied. "She's the only one I know that can use magic."

"That doesn't make sense but she's gone." Arianna said. "There's no need to hurry right now."

"I thought you said everything isn't going to plan." Murtagh replied.

"No, it isn't but things are changing." Arianna said walking away. "We have to keep you out of trouble. We should go by foot from here."

Codas looked up at her only for a moment before laying his head back down in the sand, they hadn't had encountered another attack or sand storm yet. The sun was setting quickly and the the wind started to gust again. She sighed as Codas put his wings over her and her brother, who had already started coming to. His wounds would take some time to heal and it leave him out of action.

"It's okay." She said. "You haven't been out that long. But your wounds are severe, so you'll be out of the battle."

He nodded and looked around, seeing the dark surround them.

"So where are we going from here?" He asked.

"To the next town. We'll be there by the end of the week." Arianna said.

"And you're going by foot? We'll be more suspicious." He replied.

"The town we're going to is always crowded." Arianna said, reassuring him.

"It's a town that thrives in the marketplace, right?" He asked, peaking curiousity.

"Yeah, and it's supposed to be the best place to get more supplies." Arianna replied.

"So, by the end of the week?" He said.

"By the end of the week." Arianna replied.

* * *

Galbitorix couldn't help but feel anger towards the healer, she hadn't slayed the riders and gotten his right hand man back. She looked at him almost innocently, hoping to avoid his punishment.

"I guess I can forgive you." He said. "But next time, I don't want failure."

"I understand." She replied. "What can I do about the girl?"

"Find something that can kill her." He said.

"That scar on her back?" She asked, diabolically.

"Good but be careful. She's strong." He said.


	4. Retreat

The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 4: Retreat

By this time, they were tired, wanting it to be over. Even Murtagh knew that and nearly made his escape but someone had caught him, Eragon had looked at him with a glare that was sharper than daggers. He had told Arianna to keep him on Codas again, and she was unsure now. Her scar was burning her again, but she was resiliant. But she had to admit that she was feeling the effects more and more. Even Nolan started to notice and sighed. The next town's sunset lit silhouette could be seen in the distance and as they approached. Codas stayed in the field and let his rider limp off.

_I don't want to stay here._

_You're going to have to._

She walked a little slower and had the hand of her brother on her shoulder, what he thought was a gesture of concern. Saphira was only a few yards away, with Thorn the farthest away. Codas laid his head down, his green eyes looking towards the town's casting shadow. _I don't want to stay here, _he thought, _she's in pain but she's being stubborn._

Meanwhile, in the small town, Arianna couldn't admit she was getting worse. Although she could walk straight, the black dots impaired her vision. She had to be sure that they could pass through safely but the town seemed too quiet. Only whispers of guards could be heard as they approached.

"I don't know, we've checked every home. They're not here yet." A guard whispered.

Nolan grated his teeth and looked at their group, someone had planned for them to show when they did. And with them exhausted and they were both in such bad shape. Finally, the soliders showed and they got into their positions. Arianna was graceful in her movements, but she shook a little. It was too difficult to stand at this point and her vision seemed to fade more and more. While she was preoccupied with that, the guard had struck her and she fell, clutching her now bleeding shoulder. She had become just a moving target to him and magic was ruled out of the question. She could dealt one blow at the moment and that was it. She held her heavy sword and stepped forward, nearly injuring her target. He dodged it again and picked her up effortlessly, throwing her towards the wall. Arianna slumped forward, her back and head aching from the impact. _It's not my back, it's the scar, _she thought. _Why now? Wait a minute, that woman didn't hurt me, but I heard her say that she'd find a way of killing me. And I guess this was her way. _She blacked out.

Nolan looked around now, hearing nothing but silence and seeing two people unconscious. He successfully took care of the guard he was fighting and strolled over to one of them. Eragon was begrudgingly taking care of Murtagh. The other had to be the youngest of them and he couldn't help but panic. Her wounds were severe. _A head injury, her back is bruised, and she's bleeding. Hopefully it doesn't get worse._

"Eragon, I don't think they'll be able to handle flying anywhere." He said, putting Arianna on his back. "They need to get help."

"What about Thorn and Codas?" Eragon asked.

"They'll have to fly above us." He replied.

He thought a moment, how did Arianna talk to him again? If he remembered, it was telepathic. He had to hope it'd work in the mean time.

_Codas? Are you there?_

_Who is it?, _he asked, almost irritated.

_It's Nolan, listen you're going to need to fly ahead. Ari's in bad shape. _

_I knew it._

_Don't worry, she'll be okay. You know that and I know that. _

_I'll fly ahead then, but if you get her killed..._

_I won't._

The connection severed and he started walking. They all would have to safe, and get to Uru'baen without another injury.


	5. Chapter 5

The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 5: Just Breathe

Black finally let up to light and she looked up, at the distant sky. She was on her brother's back and was somewhere in another forest, had she been sick long? Maybe she had because her body still felt weak. When they stopped, he took a good look at her, and saw that Murtagh was the same. Disorientated and weak, but they felt the same indifference towards them. Her brother smiled a little. But she soon felt Codas's overwhelming relief.

_Well, it's about time, what happened?_

_I don't know, I really don't want to remember. _

_Don't scare me like that, I hate it when that happens._

_It won't happen again. But I am going to find out what caused all this._

Her brother looked at her now and felt relieved that she had lived through this, he even felt the same about Murtagh. He seemed to have forgotten about his oath to Galbitorix for a moment, but it seemed decieving.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Galbitorix, he knows we're coming. He has Ra'zac on us." Murtagh said.

"How can I tell you're not lying?" She asked.

"Because there's one behind you." Murtagh said.

A wild cry was let out and Arianna had only a moment to react. She moved to the side quickly and muttered under her breath, letting out unnatural green fire. That didn't seem to stop them. Codas landed now, growling with a threat. Arianna also landed as graceful as an elf.

"That wasn't useful but..." She said, looking around. "I need to know why would the king send someone like you to do his dirty work."

"I have no choice and I'm the only one that can. Deal with you especially." Murtagh replied. "But now I don't want to you or anyone in the Varden."

"Giving up that soon?" She asked. "Why?"

"Honestly, you're as strong as any soldier I've seen and I think, I think you were right to fight him." Murtagh said, dipping his head. "It's more of a curse than anything, that scar, this life."

"Not really, it's a pain but it's a good reminder _why _I left a lot behind." She replied. "And when I get to Uru'Baen, I'm going to make sure he pays."

She got up then saying that he was forgiven a long time ago. Despite how bad she felt, she felt okay. The illness had ran its course finally and it drained her. She sat near a makeshift fire and saw that everyone was separated from each other. She looked around, seeing Nolan arguing with Codas over something.

"You know, Codas wins every time." She yelled.

"I got that now. He was just saying that humans are very odd." He said. "And small."

"That's just him. We're as odd to him as he is to us." She replied, getting a look from Codas. _Admit it, you don't see a fire breathing lizard every day._

He gave up finally and laid his head down and Nolan laughed for a minute.

"That's what this has reduced us to, arguing with dragons." He said with laughter. "I have to admit he is quite amusing."

"He thinks you are too." She replied, smiling. "We're a while away from Uru'Baen, aren't we?"

"We're about another week away, when we pass through another town, we'll be closer." He said. "But we have to be more careful than before. He's influential in that town."

"Great." She said. "That's great. Wait a minute, there's something or someone here."

They put out the fire and sent Codas and Saphira flying up but a struggle alerted them. It was a cart full of people and that was all they heard.

"Do we go after them?" Eragon whispered.

"No, it's too risky." Arianna said. "I'm not the leader in this case, you are."

"Then I say let's go." Eragon whispered.

"Fine but this is reckless."She muttered.

A/N: I'm sorry for a short chapter. Finals don't help at all but school's out and I'll update weekly again!


	6. Refusal

The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 6: Refusal

They all knew what they were doing was reckless and almost guaranteed to give them away but they felt compelled to. After all, they were in their position now. They all had their doubts but it had to be put aside for the hostages' stake, even if Murtagh wasn't on their side. But Eragon had voiced his, as there were guards and they could be turned in by him. He couldn't, she had secretly put a spell on him (via Angela's help), to keep him from speaking of what was occuring. But it came with a warning, it could be broken at anytime. The grunts of the soldiers seemed to get louder and louder. But they made their move, and the men only saw the unnatural green and red glare of two swords. Two of the men were struck down but the others smirked, they only took out the weakest ones and one of them, a young girl wasn't strong at all. They tried to grab her first, among the thick brush but instead they felt a powerful flame, leaving them burnt. There was someone else, a little stronger than her and he struck with a vengence. Their hostages were gone, but they were left with what they really came for, the dragon riders and their gone a-wall comrade. But they wouldn't go without a fight and the word 'fall' wasn't in their vocabulary. Somehow, one of them manage to catch the girl, whose dragon had disappeared. One of the guards held her arms behind her back as they brought out into the light. She wouldn't talk, as would her brother and Murtagh, who looked at the two with sympathy. The other had also fled, quickly.

"Good enough for the king." One of them said. "He's had his eye on her for a long while."

"Why?" One asked, holding the boy.

"What's better than having _two _riders?" Another said.

It seemed in a matter of hours they were in Uru' Baen, being dragged by their toes. But they reached the fort-like castle and looked at the girl standing before Galbitorix. He circled her, looking at the scar on her palm. He stopped and started the tedious questions.

"I'd like to thank you for bringing back Murtagh." He said. "But I wonder, where is your dragon?"

"Not here, if you mean that. Maybe he's gone for help." She answered coldly.

"You're not escaping here alive, dragon rider." He said, fixated on the scar. "Unless you agree to my terms."

"And what terms are those?" She asked, disregardingly.

"You leave the Varden for me. And you kill Lady Nausauda." He said.

"I refuse, you've taken away my life and I can't let the man who did that control me." She answered, with the same coldness.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to execute you. But I'll let you think about my offer again." He said, motioning his guards to take her to a cell.

She was taken away and he motioned Murtagh in, breaking the spell and seeming to see a change in the boy. He didn't want to listen to him anymore and that angered him but it had been a trying time so he let it go. For now. The boy went out of the room and went down to the cells. He realized that all this had started with the orders Galbitorix gave him. he didn't feel guilt before but now just looking around, it started eating at him. But Arianna didn't seem to care, she was planning something. The guards let him near the door and he saw her eyes flicker for a moment.

"What do you have planned?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Nothing so far. Why do you ask?" She said, in a lower whisper.

"I know that you think that this is Galbitorix's doing but I do want to help you." He replied, his eyes looking around. "And maybe I can gain back Eragon and the Varden's trust."

"You want to come back to the Varden?" She asked, with surprise in her voice. "Why?"

"As much as I find the king's ideals appealing, I realize that it costs us our lives." He whispered.

"This isn't like you. At all." She said. "And tell him I will stand by the Varden, not him. It'll get me killed but it doesn't matter."

He left, wondering if she could that reckless but the fact that she had become a calculating person was odd. It seemed like she knew what would happen. Or what wouldn't, and as he passed her brother's cell, he only wondered if he knew also. Galbitorix passed him and he passed on the girl's message.

"Well then, I'll move their executions up to tommorow." He said. "After all, they're extra pieces of the puzzle."


	7. Execution

The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 7: Execution

That morning, Arianna and Nolan were moved to a tall tower for their last few hours alive. He saw the look on her face, she already knew and had resigned herself to reflecting. The sun was coming out of the gray skies and the guards came and pulled them away. Murtagh followed, smirking smugly. He knew too. She was brought into a darkened room and strung up by her hands as Galbitorix entered the room holding her blade.

"I thought I might ask you again about my offer." He said.

"I'd rather die than join you." She replied.

"Then you'll die at your own blade." He said, stroking it with pride.

She smirked now and looked around, seeming to wait for something. Then a roar shook the room, leaving the king speechless. A green beast had entered the room and liberated his rider, the girl before him. She took her blade back in all the chaos. She didn't strike, she looked around, seeing her brother and Murtagh, standing by them. He had been betrayed and it felt like a blow to his strategy.

"So you planned to be caught?" He said.

"I was hoping to bargain but your trap, changed things." She replied.

"You knew? You're too smart for this, I could use you." He said.

"You still think I'll join you after what you did to me and my brother?!" She replied. "You think that I'll work for someone that gave me that scar on my back!? You're wrong."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I wasn't the one that gave you that scar." He said, pointing to Murtagh. "He gave it to you."

"Your orders. You've never known the curse that comes with it." She replied, revealing the lengthy scar. "And you will."

Her brother held her back as Murtagh easily flipped Galbitorix over, he reached for his blade and made the same cuts as his own. He stopped as someone stepped out of the darkness, a Shade. And it was a very powerful one at that. As soon as he entered, the Riders felt weak like their own magic had been drained. He inspected the king.

"What a shame, you maimed our leader." He said, his eyes on Murtagh and Arianna. "And you are maimed yourselves. Perhaps I can start with you."

A splitting pain went through scars, as though someone were cutting the riders in half. The attacks went on, as they felt organs seem to churn. There was blood that they knew but how much escaped them. Even after the minutes passed, it seemed to go on.

_Arianna! Don't move, these attacks aren't going to cease! _

_ I-I'll be okay. I-I've been through worse._

_No you haven't. Just let us take care of everything._

It happened again, this time her heart raced and felt like if it beat anymore, she'd die. They would both die. She wondered now, as she saw images flash before her. Her uncle, brother, and mother. Then a man without a face, with very knowing ice cold blue eyes. Who was he? Who? Now, she felt a wet cough and someone lift her, saying that they were going to die if they stayed here.

"What can we do? We can't get them back to the Varden in time!" Someone said. "And they're already coughing up blood, that isn't good."

"Alright, I hate to do this but Codas can fly me and Ari just fine." Another voice chimed in. "If he isn't doing too bad."

The connection was revived and she heard Codas's stubborn voice along with her brother's.

_I wasn't even hurt! And I can fly just fine._

_Sorry, but I thought this affect you too._

_Stone ears._

_Anyway, let's go!  
_


End file.
